The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘KLECA07108’.
The new Calibrachoa is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching Calibrachoa cultivars with compact and trailing plant habit, early and freely flowering habit, and unique and attractive flower color.
The new Calibrachoa originated from an open-pollination during the summer of 2002 in Stuttgart, Germany of a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa sp. identified as code number T 105, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown proprietary selection of Calibrachoa sp., as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Calibrachoa was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany in May, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Calibrachoa by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany since may, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.